Through the storm
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler liked Monica in high school. She got married and lost touch with Chandler. Now she needs Chandler more then ever when her marriage falls apart
1. running away

Monica stood by the window and watched her husband leave in the thunderstorm. He worked nights at a factory. She waited until he was out of sight before she packed her car up.

She was only taking what she could fit in one trip. She refused to come back. She went back in and grabbed her 3 month old daughter Starr. Then she went into her 5 year olds room to wake him up.

"Joel honey, wake up." Monica said.

"Why mommy?" He asked.

"We're leaving like we talked about." She said.

"Ok." He said remembering the conversation.

She got the kids packed up in the car and left. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to any of her family. He would know where to find her. Then she remembered a friend in high school. He had a huge crush on her but she didn't really like him like that.

After graduation she married and never saw him. She knew where he used to live. So she thought she would go try and see if he was there. She didn't know where else to go.

When she got there, she got her kids out of the car and knocked on the door. When Chandler opened it his mouth fell open.

"Monica?" He asked. He recognized her instantly.

"Can we come in?" She asked.

He nodded and let them in.

"I know I haven't seen you in 7 years but I didn't know where else to go." She said.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He was happy to see her. He smiled at the kids. He always wanted kids with her. "How old are they?"

"Starr is 3 months." She said as she shifted the baby in her arms. She put an arm around her son that was sitting by her being shy. "And this is Joel. He's 5."

"They're beautiful Mon." He said.

He was more handsome then she remembered. "Thank you."

"I have a spare room you can use." He said.

"Thank you. I just need to go out in the car and get her basinet to sleep in." She said.

"I'll get it for you. It's raining." He said. He wondered why a bunch of her and the kids things were in the car. He didn't' want to ask tonight though. It was late. He got the basinet and set it up for her in the spare room. He also got some bags out so they had clothes and some toys for the kids to play with.

"Good night Mon." He said as he was going to go in his room.

She smiled at him. "Good night."


	2. a safe place

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 for reviewing..**

The next morning, Monica woke up to the smell of eggs cooking. She rolled over and didn't see Joel lying beside her. Then she got up to check on Starr and didn't see her either.

She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Chandler with her kids in the kitchen. He was a natural. She wondered if he ever had kids.

"You know kiddo; my nephew comes over sometimes so I have some outside toys in the screen room that goes into the back yard." Chandler said as he held Starr and rocked her.

Joel spoke after swallowing his food that was in his mouth. "Could I play?"

Chandler nodded. "Just finish eating first."

Monica walked into the kitchen. "You didn't have to watch them." She said as she took Starr to feed her.

"It was no problem. Joel and I have been watching cartoons and Starr here." He touched the baby's foot. "Just woke up not to long ago. Are you hungry?"

Monica shook her head. "Not right now thank you."

"Coffee?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes please."

Joel finished his breakfast then rinsed his plate off in the kitchen. "Mommy, Chandler said I could play in the back yard."

"Ok honey but don't leave the backyard." She said.

He agreed and went outside.

Chandler got her coffee and sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said as she burped Starr.

"What happened? What made you leave your husband?" He asked.

She knew this question was coming. "Well I left Dean because he started hitting me. He always had a temper but he never wanted a daughter. Only sons. When we found out Starr was a girl he was furious. When we got home from the Dr, he screamed at me. We didn't talk a lot. Then 3 weeks before I was due he got drunk and hit me which caused me to go into labor. I wanted to leave but he had gotten hurt and was out of work. So he was home all the time. Still he wouldn't hold her though. Last night was his first night back to work so as soon as he left so did I." She said almost crying.

He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

She relaxed in his arms. She felt safe with him.

"You can stay as long as you need." He said.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you. Do you have kids?"

He shook his head. "No I was married a few years ago and was so happy when she told me she was pregnant. Then when she was 3 months pregnant she told me she cheated on me and the baby wasn't mine. So I left her."

Monica's hand went over her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

He rubbed her arm. "It's ok."

"As a thank you for letting us stay here I want to make dinner tonight." She said.

He smiled. "Ok that would be great."


	3. Dean

**Thank you for reviewing… **

The next day, Monica went to the court house to file divorce. It was nice knowing she never had to see that jerk again.

A couple weeks later, it was Monica's day off so she was looking in the paper for houses. She made a couple of appointments to see some and found the perfect one. Chandler agreed to watch the kids while she went.

"Did you find one?" He asked as she came through the door.

"I sure did. Where are my children?" She asked.

"Asleep." He said.

"Are you always working on that computer?" She asked as she got a drink.

"Yes I'm a busy man." He said.

She sat next to him on the couch. "What is it you do?"

He stopped looking at the screen to look at her. "I am a travel agent. Since I have my own company, I can work from home if I want to."

She nodded. "That's neat."

"Where did you find a place at?" He asked.

"It's actually on the next street over." She told him.

Chandler smiled. He liked that very much.

Within a couple days Chandler helped Monica move in. Almost everything she owned was at her husbands so she bought all new things.

Monica had been living there a week now and loved it. She and Chandler saw a lot of each other. Her kids were really beginning to love him.

The kids were asleep in their rooms. Monica heard a knock on the door. She smiled assuming it was Chandler. He would come over sometimes and they would just talk for hours.

She opened the door and gasped when she saw Dean standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't know how he found out where she was.

"I came back for you." He said angrily. "I got the divorce papers and I wasn't happy about them.

"I'm not going back with you." She said.

"Oh yes you will." He said as he slapped her so hard across the face that she fell to the ground crying. Then he began screaming at her.

Joel heard it and got up to see what was going on. He didn't let his dad see him. He quickly ran to the back door and ran to Chandler's. He rang the door bell non stop until Chandler answered.

Chandler picked up Joel. "Joel what are you doing here at mid night?"

"My mommy needs you Chandler." Joel said. He was really scared.

Chandler put his shoes on. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My dad is there and he hit her and she's crying." Joel told him.

Chandler ran to Monica with Joel in his arms to the back door while calling the cops. "Go to your room buddy." He said after he hung up the phone. Joel did as he was told.

Chandler found Dean on Monica and Monica fighting him off. Chandler pulled Dean off.

"Leave her alone." Chandler said.

Before Dean could say anything, the cops came in and took Dean away.

Chandler went over to Monica and helped her to the couch.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Chandler got an ice pack and held it to her face. "Joel came and got me. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah my cheek just hurts. Chandler?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" He stroked her hair. He could see the hurt in her eyes that her kid saw it.

"Could you please stay with me tonight?" She knew Dean couldn't come back but it still scared her.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to. And Monica?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault that Joel heard. It's a good thing he came and got me." He said.

Monica smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Your welcome."


	4. birthday

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Also if you haven't read 'Journey to love' by Mondlerfan101, you should.**

Two weeks later was Joel's 6th birthday and Starr was now 4 months old as of a couple days ago.

"Mommy, can Chandler come to dinner with us tonight?" Joel asked.

"Sure sweetie. I'll call him." She said and put Starr on the floor with her toys. Then she got her cell phone that was beside her.

He was happy she was calling him. "Hello Mon." He said.

She smiled. He used to always call her that back in high school. "Hey. Today is Joel's birthday. Would you like to come out to dinner with us tonight?"

He smiled. "I would love to."

"Great. We are leaving here at 6." She said.

"Ok." He knew how she loved being on time.

They said bye and hung up.

"What did he say?" Joel asked eagerly.

Monica laughed. "He said he'll come."

"Yay." He cheered.

That night they went out for pizza. It was Joel's favorite and what he wanted. Since Chandler didn't know it was his birthday, he told Joel he would take him to the toy store tomorrow. Monica got him new cars for his race track.

After dinner they went home and watched a movie with Chandler after Monica put Starr to bed. Half way through the movie, Joel fell asleep on Chandler.

He stopped Monica from getting up. "I got him." He carefully picked him up and carried him to bed. He came back and joined Monica on the couch.

"You have great kids." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What's up?" She asked.

"I know you're going through a divorce so this probably isn't the best time. But would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.

She had been hoping he would ask that. The divorce got finalized quick since Dean was in jail. "I would love to."

He smiled. "Ok. See you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Ok." And walked him to the door.


	5. dinner date

**Thank you for reviewing…**

A couple days later, Monica just walked in from taking Joel to school and her cell phone rang. She was a writer so she was able to work from home.

"Hi Chandler." She said when she answered.

"Hey I was wondering if you're free tonight for that date?" He asked.

She looked at her calendar to make sure. "I am but there is just one problem."

"What's the problem?" Chandler asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know anyone here. I don't have a babysitter." She said. When she went to his house she drove an hour away.

Chandler thought about it for a moment. "I can help you find someone."

Monica grabbed an apple. "I don't know about leaving my kids with a person I don't know."

Chandler reclined back in his chair. "Do you remember Rachel Green?"

Her eyes widened when she realized who he was talking about. "Wow yes I do."

He smiled. "Well she works for me. I can talk to her."

"Yes, please do. That would be great." She said.

A couple hours later she heard a knock on the door. "Oh my gosh Rachel." She said when she opened the door. She let her in.

"Wow it's been a long time." Rachel said and hugged her friend. "Chandler told me what happened with your husband. I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "It's ok thank you. So what is new with you?"

"Well I just got married ten months ago to this man named Warren. He's a great guy. We just found out we're having twin girls in 4 months." She said rubbing her stomach.

Monica smiled at her friend but it brought back a bad memory.

_Monica smiled the whole way home. She was so happy that they were going to have a daughter. Dean didn't say much on the ride home. When they walked in their house, that's when the yelling began._

"_What is wrong with you?" Dean asked._

_Monica was shocked by this question. "What do you mean?"_

"_I don't make girls. Only boys. How can you be pregnant with a girl?" He yelled. Before Monica could answer, she was on the ground from getting hit in the face._

_That moment was when Monica started planning a way out._

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." Rachel said. She knew what her friend was thinking about.

Monica forced a smile. "No it's ok. So are you sure you're up for babysitting?" Monica asked, since Rachel was 5 months pregnant with twins.

"Yes it will be fine. You and Chandler have " She said.

"Ok thank you. Well Joel is my 6 year old. He loves cartoons. He will probably mostly play in his room. He will also help you with what ever you need. Then Starr is my 4 month old. She is always happy. I have breast milk in the refrigerator for her. She loves her baby swing."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Alright. I will be back tonight for your date then."

"Ok." Monica said.

That night, Chandler picked her up.

"You look beautiful." Chandler said and kissed her cheek.

Monica smiled at him. "Thank you." She turned to Rachel and waved bye before leaving.

He took her out for Italian. After dinner he walked her to the door of her house. "I would like to ask you out again."

Monica looked into his eyes. "I would love that." She said.

He rubbed her arm. "Have a good night."

She watched him walk to his car. "You too."


	6. poor baby

**Thank you for reviewing…**

There was a 2nd, 3rd and even a 4th date. On the 5th date Chandler walked Monica to the door like always. This time they kissed. The kiss was deepening as she was unlocking the door.

"What about the kids?" Chandler stopped to ask.

She kissed him again. "They are with my parents." Now the door was open.

He smiled and picked her up like a baby. "Perfect." He laid her on the couch and their kissing got deeper.

Monica started un buttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah I am." She said smiling.

He brought her up stairs to her room where they made love.

Chandler woke up and saw that it was 10 o clock. He smiled when he saw Monica lying next to him. He had been waiting for this moment since he was in high school. When he saw her moving he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He smiled.

She kissed his lips. "Good morning."

"My mom should be bringing the kids home in a little while." She said.

He was rubbing her arm. "How about we take them to the glass bottom boat?"

"Ok. Go to your house and get ready." She said.

He kissed her twice, not wanting to leave. "Ok I'll be back."

They went on the glass bottom boat. They saw all kinds of fish and other water life creatures. Then they went out to lunch after. By the time they got back, the kids were sound asleep.

"The kids and I had a great time." She told him.

He put his arms around her from behind. "So did I."

That night, Chandler came back for dinner. After dinner he watched the power rangers with Joel and bounced Starr on his lap.

"I want to be the green one." Joel said and pointed to the TV.

Monica smiled as she watched them from the kitchen. Chandler would have been the perfect husband and dad. She was starting to wonder why she didn't pick him to begin with.

"The green one is cool." He picked up Starr's rattle so she could play with it. "I would want to be the green one too."

Joel looked at Chandler. "We both can't do it."

Chandler laughed. "Why not?"

"Only one person can be each color." Joel said seriously.

Chandler smiled. "Ok that makes sense."

"Ok bed time." Monica said. She looked at the clock and it was already 9.

Joel frowned. "But Chandler is here."

Monica grabbed Joel's hand. "You can see him tomorrow."

"I can put him to bed." Chandler offered.

Joel started jumping up and down from excitement.

"Aright." Monica took Starr from him while he put Joel to bed. At about 11 Chandler went home. They both hated when he went to his own place.

Monica called him at 3 in the morning.

"Mon what's wrong?" He asked. She never called this late.

"Starr has a really high fever Chandler and she's crying." Monica said hysterically.

"I'll be right there. I'll drive you." He said. He knew she was too upset to drive.

They took her to the hospital. They took her right back.

Chandler hugged Monica. "She's going to be ok." He said and rubbed her back.

Monica nodded against his chest as tears fell from her eyes.


	7. saying bye is hard

**Thank you for reviewing…**

They sat in a room and waited for the Dr to come in. Starr had stopped crying and was on Chandler's lap.

"I'm going to call Ross and check on Joel real quick." Monica said. Before they went to the hospital, Monica called Ross who lives near by to come stay with Joel.

"Ok honey." He rubbed her back.

Monica came back in the room a couple minutes later. "He's sound asleep." She smiled when she looked at Starr. "Looks like she's asleep too."

The Dr walked in and checked out Starr. "I'm going to write you a script for her fever and some ear drops for that ear infection."

Monica felt a huge relief. "She just has an ear infection?"

The Dr nodded and handed her the script. "Yes do the drops for 7 days one time a day."

Monica agreed and they left. When they got home, Chandler put Starr to bed while Monica said good night to Ross.

"Thank you for coming." Monica said and put her arms around Chandler.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm here for you babe. Good night."

"Wait." She said.

He stopped and turned around. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

He nodded. "I would love that."

Time and time went on and they continued to date.

Now Starr is 1 and they have been dating for 7 months. Monica and Chandler are on the couch after Starr's birthday party. It wasn't really a party, considering they didn't really know anyone there. Rachel and her husband came. Along with Ross and Ben who is 8 came. They had dinner and cake and did presents.

"So I have some news." Chandler said.

"What is it?" She asked. She was a little worried. He seemed rather upset about it.

"Well I'm being transferred for my job." He told her. He wasn't happy about it.

"Where to?" She asked thinking it was close.

"Denver." He said and looked down. He couldn't bare to look at her after telling her that.

She was hurt that he was leaving. "For how long?"

"Well it could be up to a year. I'm suppose to leave Monday." He said rubbing her hand.

"That's in 4 days. What does that mean for us?" She asked upset.

He didn't know what to say. He hated this. "I'm sorry Mon. I don't know."

On Monday, Monica and the kids took Chandler to the airport.

"I don't want you to go Chandler." Joel said and hugged him.

Chandler's heart sunk. Monica's two kids were holding onto him and didn't want to let go. "I know buddy I'm sorry."

Monica grabbed both of their hands. "Come on guys. Grandma and grandpa want you."

Chandler looked at Monica with loving eyes. "I'm sorry Mon. I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too."

"Are we broken up?" He was almost afraid to ask.

A few tears fell from her face. "I'm afraid so. Long distance relationships never work." She said and walked away with her kids leaving Chandler there to watch the love of his life leave.

**Please review**


	8. I love you

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews..**

Chandler sat on the plane. He sighed. He couldn't get Monica and the kids out of his head. He thought about the basketball games he took Joel too. He thought about how he would hold Starr's hands so she could walk around the house. Then he thought about Monica. This wonderful woman he has been dating. He waited all these years to date her. Now he had her and he didn't want to mess that up. He had to get off the plane.

Monica got home. Everything there reminded her of Chandler. She put Starr in her high chair to get some lunch.

"Mama." Starr said happily.

Monica smiled at her. "Hi baby."

"Are we going to see Chandler again?" Joel asked sadly.

Monica rubbed his back. "I hope so son. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He sat at the table. He was sad. He already really missed Chandler. So did Monica.

As they were eating, Monica answered the door when there was a knock.

"Oh my gosh Chandler." She jumped in his arms and he spun her around. "What are you doing here?"

He sat her down and cupped her face in his hands. "I love the three of you so much. I didn't want to go to Denver. I want to live with you."

Monica's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too. And I want to live with you too."

Within a week, Chandler had moved in. He was unpacking the last of his things while Monica was with Starr at the Dr for a check up.

"Chandler can I ask you something?" Joel asked.

"Sure buddy." Chandler said while he was putting his things away.

"Would you ever hit my mom?" He asked.

Chandler sat down and put Joel on his lap. "Why would you think that?"

Joel shrugged his shoulders. "Well my daddy hit her. Are you?"

Chandler shook his head. "Never. I love your mommy very much. I would never do anything to hurt her or even you kids."

Joel looked up from his lap at Chandler. "Promise?"

Chandler smiled. "I promise."

Joel hugged him. "I love you."

Chandler smiled and hugged him close. "I love you too buddy."

Within the year of Chandler living there he proposed to Monica and they got married. Now Joel was 7 and Starr 2.

They all went to Monica's parents for dinner one night.

"Are the two of you going to have a child together?" Judy asked.

"I don't know mom. We have only been married a couple months." Monica said.

"I think you should. He would be a good dad." Judy told her.

Monica smiled when she looked through the sliding glass door. Chandler was running around with Joel and Starr in the grass. "I think so too." She said not taking her eyes off of her family.


	9. two

**Thank you for reviewing…**

A year went by. Starr just turned three and Joel is 8. Monica and Chandler bought a house with a couple acres of land.

"Morning beautiful." Chandler said against Monica's cheek when she woke up.

She loved waking up in her husband's arms. "Morning."

Starr came running in the room and tried getting on the bed.

"Good morning sunshine." He said as he helped Starr up and kissed her. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Starr clapped her hands. "Oh yes."

Monica stopped Starr from getting up. "I'll get it." She went downstairs and made waffles. It was her kid's favorite.

That night, Monica and Chandler were watching TV together after the kids went to bed.

"Mon?" Chandler asked.

Monica shifted her body in her husbands arms so she could look at him. "Yeah?"

"I want a baby." He said.

Monica set up. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes. I love Joel and Starr but I want one that is half yours and half mine."

She gently touched his cheek. "I would love to have your baby."

That night, they started trying for a baby. One that they both really wanted.

They tried month after month for a couple months. One night, Chandler came home from taking Joel and Starr to her parent's house. They spent the night over there almost every weekend.

"Monica are you here?" He asked. When he came in he didn't see her in the living room or the kitchen.

"I'm in the bathroom." She yelled.

He went and sat on their bed while she was in the bathroom that was in their room. "We have been trying for a while now. Do you want to take a break?" He didn't really want to wait but he knew Monica was getting upset by all the negative pregnancy test. He saw Monica come out of the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

He smiled and held her hands. "Really?"

She put her arms around him and nodded. "Yes."

He kissed her. "That makes me so happy."

When she was 3 months along they told everyone. They were all really happy. Even Joel and Starr.

As time went on, Chandler did everything for her. He loved helping her. Monica liked doing things herself but he could tell she enjoyed him helping her.

"Oh honey that looks great." Monica said when she saw the baby's room.

He started getting ready, when they found out they were having twin girls. "I'm glad you like it. Now we are all ready for when they come in 3 weeks." He said and kissed her forehead.

The next day, Chandler had to go to work for a meeting. He brought the kids to Rachel to Monica wouldn't have to do anything while he was gone.

Monica was sitting on the couch watching TV when she felt a familiar pain. A pain that she had felt twice before. She wanted to wait a little while to see if it happened again.

"Please don't be labor you're 3 weeks early." She said to her stomach. With in a hour they were happening frequently. She kept calling Chandler's work but they were telling her they couldn't get him from his meeting.

A half hour later, Chandler came out of the meeting room.

"Sir your wife called multiple times." The lady at the front desk said.

"Why didn't you come get me?" He asked.

"I can't get you from a meeting." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "What did she say?"

"That you need to come home as soon as you can." She said.

Chandler knew what that meant. He got in his car and hurried home.


	10. birthday's

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the story. Please review this chapter..**

Chandler got home and took Monica to the hospital. He apologized over and over for not being there. At the hospital, he coached her and got her everything she needed. He even rubbed her back and legs when she asked. At 3am, 22 hours later their twins were born. Despite being 3 weeks early they were very healthy and each weighed almost 6 lbs.

"How are you feeling?" Chandler asked as the babies were getting cleaned up. He kissed her after asking.

"I'm tired." She said.

"Ok here are your daughters." The nurse said as she was walking over. Chandler and Monica each held one.

Monica looked up and saw Chandler smiling at the tiny baby he was holding in his arms.

Chandler briefly looked up at her. "They are beautiful, thank you."

The next morning, after Monica and Chandler got some sleep, the gang came to see them along with Joel and Starr.

"What are their names?" Rachel asked.

"The one I'm holding is Skylar Chandler. Then the one Chandler is holding is Ava Quinn."

They all smiled and agreed those were beautiful names.

The next day, they were able to go home.

"What are you two doing?" Chandler asked. Joel and Starr were in the twins room when Chandler walked by.

"Waiting for them to wake up." Starr said innocently.

Chandler smiled and bent down. "Well it's your bed time and they are newborns. They are going to sleep a while."

"Oh." Starr said sadly.

Chandler picked her up. "Come one bedtime." He put her back in bed. Monica had already put her to bed earlier. Then a little bit later it was time for Joel to go to bed as well.

Chandler climbed in bed with Monica. "Good night honey." He said and kissed her neck.

She rolled over to kiss his lips. "Good night."

**Joel-12**

**Starr-7**

**Skylar and Ava-4**

"Happy birthday daddy." All the kids said.

"Happy birthday honey." Monica said and kissed him.

He smiled. "Thank you guys."

"Where do you want to go to dinner tonight?" She asked him.

"Say Pasta Fair." Ava whispered in his ear.

He couldn't help but laugh. "We can go to Pasta fair." Pasta fair is an Italian restaurant.

"Ok kids go get your shoes on." Monica said.

"Do you want me to get Dylan?" He asked referring to their 3 month old son.

Monica nodded. "Thank you. I'll get the kids in the car."

"Ok." He kissed her and went upstairs. He grabbed Dylan, changed his diaper and got him changed. He grabbed his diaper bag and headed outside. He put Dylan in his car seat and got in the drivers seat.

Walking in the restaurant. Chandler carried Dylan in his carrier.

"Dad?" Joel asked. They walked a couple feet behind the girls. Chandler looked at him, waiting for him to say more. "Thank you."

"For what?" Chandler asked.

"Helping my mom out when she left my real dad and treating her right." He said.

Chandler put his free arm around him. "I was happy to it."

Monica opened the door and turned around. "Is everything ok?"

Chandler smiled and kissed her. "Everything is perfect."


End file.
